


Split Your Skull In Two

by devyn197



Series: Hell's Heroes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, inhuman!stiles, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyn197/pseuds/devyn197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess it was time for Stiles to meet his moms side of the family. Them having fangs, not expected at all. Secrets are reveled. Limits are tested, blood is split, and death will take residence in Beacon hills. Inhuman Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Envelopes

Roy McClain had seen some crazy shit in his life. Working in forensics gives you those unwanted yet inevitable nights. Or days. Depends on when the call is received really. Ten years he's been working this stick. So yeah, he's been around the WTF block many times.

But this. . .?

" Jesus. . ."

Blood everywhere. No shitt'in. The red stuff all over the walls, the floors, and even the ceiling. At least seventy percent of it. And to think the room was once an egg shell white. Now? Something you read about in a Stephen king novel.

Roy's eyes went over the mangled bodies on the floor. The mixed Irishman flinched at the site. Forget mangled. Eviscerated was the better word. Officer Brady clapped him on the shoulder.

" I don't envy you right now," said the cop. He was looking green in the face. Hell, everyone was.

" Thanks," Roy mumbled sarcastically.

" I'm going to step out for some air, because this is too much."

Roy nodded to him and went to work. His mind burst into a series of gears spinning, his eyes went sharp, and everyone and everything lost sound to him. Color fades from everything but the blood and the bodies. Two bodies stacked sloppily over each other. One female, one male. Male and a broken leg, missing four fingers on his right hand, and had a large slit between his brows.

The woman's face was severely beaten to shit. No facial recognition of any kind. Her neck snapped viciously. She was missing an arm. Roy looked to the left and saw it at the far corner of the room.

He turned around and gazed at a fat man who was impaled on three broken table legs. A nasty slash on his throat the shape of a smile. Sick as fuck, but it wasn't Roy's job to think of the immoral brutality of crime scenes.

He went into the bathroom. Cops moved out of the way to let him work. Another woman, mid-thirties drowned in a bath tub. Water was tainted with large amounts of blood. Roy blinked as he saw the bit wound on her throat.

The hell?

Definitely not human. Too clean and precises entry marks, but not delicate. If he didn't know better, Roy would say they resembled shark bites.

Back into the living room he examined two more bodies. Both males, chopped and hacked apart. The room was silent as everyone waited for his rundown. Roy started with the fat man.

" He was impaled first. He lost a lot of blood there, and you can see the pool of it is more to his lower body were the wounds are located. His throat was then slashed latter on. Most like after an interrogation. Betty sue in the bathroom was choked first. The left side of her throat is bruised, but the right side was nearly ripped out. Orally." Many of the staff hissed and cursed at that.

" In the midst if bleeding out, she was drowned. The other woman, viciously punched in the face multiple time. Broken nose, jaw, and left cheek bone. The killer is in top physical strength. Or at least one of them is. Nearly ripped her head off when he broke her neck." He eyed the missing arm. " Judging by how clean the cut the removed her arm, I would say a large blade was used. Machete most likely." Or a fucking sword. But Roy highly doubted that. This wasn't the dark ages.

" Finally are last two boys over there. Chopped apart. Are killers also decided to do a science project and gutted them. All the internal organs are sprawled out on the floor."

Sargent Perez stepped up. " What can you assess from this McClain?"

" This was most likely a gang war. The killers are professionals. Highly trained in combat and cold blooded like snakes." Roy's hand was itching to go for a cig in his pocket. " No hand, feet, or heads are missing. So they wanted these bodies, as well as the identities found. All this-" He motioned towards the blood splattered ceiling and walls-"Is their way of sending a message."

Samples were collected. Pictures taken. Hotel staff questioned. By the next two hours Roy's job was done for the night. He said his goodbyes to his co-workers and was walking out of the hotel. The fresh air was always refreshing. The calm black sky and stars much better than the feverish red of blood.

As much as he would like a one on one with his bed, he had to go back into the station and fill out a report and catalog the samples. The drive was quick. Cutting speed limits was a norm for him. Hey, he worked for the police didn't he? So why not appoint himself a few luxuries.

" May?" Roy frowned when he saw that the officer wasn't behind the front desk. That was unusual. It was one in the morning. She was always here at this time. Roy peaked into the halls. No one.

" The hell?"

" Yo."

Roy nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice that came from behind. He quickly turned around to shout at the bastard. But when his eyes met with two red orbs, nothing came out. The eyes belong two a red haired guy who looked no older then twenty. He was six two, and pale as chalk. Decked out in leather, he looked like a biker.

" Shh. Easy now," Biker guy spoke. And suddenly, Roy was calm as a cucumber. Which made no sense to the forensics scientist. He should be questioning this guy.

" Who are-" Roy stopped half way into the question for some unknown reason.

" You don't want to know that," Biker guy chuckled.

Yes. Of course, Roy thought. He couldn't break eye contact. Those eyes had to be fake. Colored contacts most likely. But something scratched in his mind that was saying otherwise.

" Your going to look up a name for me."

" Sure. Okay," Roy agreed without question. He took the red haired male to his lab. He logged on to his computer and was ready to search for whoever this stranger wanted of him.

" Name?"

" Claudia Peltier."

Roy did the search. A picture of a very beautiful raven haired woman appeared. Biker guy took a sharp intake of breath. He said something in a low hush, in a language Roy never heard before. It sounded like a mix of Italian, Arabic, and an Asian language.

" Where is she?"

Biker guy looked like he was bursting with anticipation. Roy looked back at the screen and ran over the file. He cleared his throat when he was done. The way he always did when delivering bad news.

" It says that she died. Six years ago. January 1st. She died of Frontotemporal dementia."

" Jesus Christ. . ." The red eyed stranger rubbed his face hard. He was trying to keep his shit together. Roy knew that look.

" It also say's her next of kin is her son."

Roy had never seen someone pause so abruptly and become statue- like, like the red haired male in front of him. His eyes were wide as saucers. No movement for a few minutes before he responded.

" What did you just say?" Roy rubbed his head as he wondered why exactly he was doing all this. Biker guy- with a speed that should be classified as unnatural- was in his face, looking him dead in the eyes.

" What did you say?" He asked again.

" She has a son. It also says she was married to one Eric Stilinski before she passed. He is the sheriff of Beacon hills-"

Roy blinked. He got up from his desk chair and looked around in confusion. He was in his lab, alone. When had he gotten down here? He was just at the front desk. Turning back to his computer screen he frowned at a file of a teenage boy. The boy himself looked no older than sixteen or seventeen.

" Stilinski . . .? Just who are you?"

" Stiles, what are you doing?" The sheriff asked his beloved son.

" Sniffing my hand dad, whats it look like?" Replied Stiles, taking another whiff. It wasn't every day you touch some paralytic goo left on a door handle by some reptile creature with a tail. For all he knew it could be the things sperm.

I really hope it's not sperm.

" You don't want to go to sleep?"

" I'm young dad I can do that when I'm old and decrepit."

" Hey! One day I will be old and probably decrepit."

" You mean your not now?"

Stiles laughed when his dad slapped him behind the head. The sheriff chuckled at his sons antics. He always had a retort just like his mother.

" Your doing it again," Stiles said with a sad smile. " Your thinking of mom."

" I can't remember a time I don't think about her." And Eric spoke truthfully. " But now that we're speaking about her, come on. I want to show you something.

The two went up into the attic, which both hadn't been in a long while. So it was to be expected that they saw that dark space was dusty.

Stiles eyes scanned over the old furniture and boxes left in there to age. Some of the stuff belong to him in his earlier years. The others belonged to his parents.

" Got it." His dad pulled out a medium sized rusty, old fashion tool box from underneath their old couch. It was black, and banged up. Like it was scavenged from a war torn country or something.

" What is this?"

" This is something your mother always kept since the day I met her." The box was opened to reveal a stack of envelopes. They were browned and slightly stained with age. Made Stiles wonder how old they were exactly.

" These belonged to mom?" His dad nodded.

" Everyone. I never read a letter. Not when we were together. Especially not after she passed."

" And you want me to?" Eric sat down on the old couch. Stiles followed suit. His dad looked to be deciding his words carefully. Stiles took the time to look at the envelops closely. There were about forty three. Each one old looking, with black wax sealed stamps that had a picture of skull with a sword through it.

" I told you before that your mother never liked to speak of her side of the family." Stiles looked at his dad. " Not once have I ever heard a story about them, seen a picture. . .Hell I don't even know is they are alive or not. And I respected that your mother didn't want to go into that part of her life."

" After she passed, I felt like you should no about the other half of your family. At least know a few names."

That's when Stiles understood. " You think these letters might tell me something."

"It's worth a shot at least." Eric got up from his seat, patting his son on the knee. " But you can do this tomorrow. You had a hard night, and should rest. Night son."

" Night dad," Stiles replied.

Only he didn't go to sleep. As soon as he was in his room he changed out of his clothes into his pajamas. He raided the kitchen for some snacks and drinks, locked his room door and placed everything on his desk. After slowly removing the rubber band that held the envelopes together, he popped open a bag of Doritos, and took out the first letter.

Stiles smiled at how neatly folded the paper was. His mom was always a neat freak. Handling the paper like a precious gem, he slowly unfolded it. The letter was long and written in a very fancy script. It was almost kind of like the way noble's wrote back in the 1800's. Thankfully Stiles thought himself how to read it.

Claudia,

_I'm sorry I have not responded to you in quiet some time. Thing's back home are tense. I am still getting use to all of this. Learning the laws. Guiding the others. You always said I was too antisocial for my own good. And you right. But I'm here, and I am trying. Our father was much better at this. He had a face people loved._

_Cael says hello. He misses you. I miss you._

_Love, Your brother Rezar._

Stiles eyes widened in read the letter again just to be sure. If he wasn't misreading things, then that meant he had more family. His dad was right.

" I have an uncle."

" You have an uncle? On your mom's side?"

Stiles nodded tiredly at Scott. While the teen didn't like coffee, he could use one. The boring classes weren't helping his mission to stay awake.

He had spent the whole night reading through the letters. Trying to learn more about is long lost uncle. Emphasis on try. The letters were written in vaguety, that FBI agents would have troubles placing. Some of the things that Stiles was lost on, was the brief times his uncle talked about a throne. Which didn't make a lick of sense. Unless Stiles mother came from royalty. That was a huge stretch.

" Are you going to try to find him?" Asked Scott.

" Maybe. . .I don't know. I'm imagining all the scenarios on how this goes down, and they all come out with things being awkward. I mean, lets say I find him. What do we even talk about?"

" You could say, 'hi, my name is Stiles and I'm your long lost nephew. I love chocolate, comics, and Lydia Martin.'" Stiles glared at his best friend.

" Not funny. Your not the one dealing with this."

" Heck, I would trade your problems for mine any day." Power hungry alpha, girlfriends crazy hunter family, and now a new murderous creature in town. Yeah, Scott wasn't having it easy.

" So tell me about your boss." Before all this werewolf business started, Stiles thought Dr. Deaton was a pretty cool dude. He was nice, always listening to peoples problems, and bailed him and Scott out of a lot of problems. He was just too damn mysterious for Stiles taste.

" He thinks Alison's family keeps some kind of records of all the things they've hunted. Like a book."

Stiles clapped his hands as it hit him. " He probably means a bestiary." Scott looked at him funny.

" A what?"

" A bestiary." Scott smiled in amusement.

" I think you mean bestiality," the wolf chuckled. Stiles restrained from slapping his friend upside the head.

" Nope. Pretty sure I don't. It's an encyclopedia of mythical creatures."

" How is it I'm the only one who doesn't know about this stuff?"

" Your my friend, your a creature of the night, so it's kind of a priority of mine." Scott smiled briefly at that.

" So we find it, and it tells us what this thing is. . ."

" We need that book," they both said in unison. Stiles got up from his spot on the steps. Scott stopped him before he could leave.

" Oh, and dude. I need you to do me a favor."Stiles yawned, motioning for the wolf to continue.

"So me and Allison don't get caught. We need you to deliver messages-"

" Okay, let me stop you right there." He rubbed his tired eyes. " I honestly don't have the energy right now, and I'm 'bout to skip so I can go home and sleep." He turned and headed for the parking lot.

" But Stiles! I need to find out if she's coming to the game." The wolf whined.

" Figure it out!" He shouted to the wolf. " I'll be there later!"

His bed never looked more attractive then it did when he got home and went straight to his room. He took notice of the letters he left out all over his desk. Just leaving them there felt- in a way- disrespectful to his mothers memory. Stiles made sure to fold them back the way they were, and placed them gently back into each of their respective envelopes.

Stiles frowned when he opened the tool book. At the bottom of the inside there was a small, barley noticeable slit at the corner. It didn't fit the rest of the tool boxes beaten up appearance. The slit look carefully made. The teens curiosity was now piqued.

With a thumbtack from his handy dandy desk drawer, he inserted the point and pushed upwards. The bottom actually began to lift. Hidden compartment? He wondered.

When the false bottom was removed, Stiles was left staring at a ring and another envelope. A blood red skull on a black band, with a black elaborate design decorating the right temple and back. An engraving was on the inner side of the band.

It was his name.

His real name.

The envelope was next. The teen found another letter and a strange purple colored paper, with nothing on it. At first, Stiles thought the letter was written by his uncle. The handwriting was very similar. But knew otherwise when he saw his mothers name written on the back.

_My sweet perfect baby boy,_

_I am sorry. Deeply. Deeply. Sorry._

_I don't know when you will read this, so I don't know if I will be alive or not. If I'm not, then I have what I left you to explain it all. Put on the ring you find along side this letter. Then you will learn. About me. About my side of the family. About yourself. The other paper is key to learning all this as well._

_You life will change so drastically from this point on. The world is going to look different. Things you believed, thing you thought were one way, won't be. You must find your uncle. He will guild you. He will help you. You can trust him above all else._

_Be strong my warrior. I love you, and your father. Always and forever._

_-Your mother, Claudia, daughter of Alexion._

" Mom. . ." His final gift from his mother. Stiles couldn't stop the tears from falling. His tired mind in a frenzy of emotion. But mostly he felt so confused. What did this all mean? Was Alexion is grandfathers name? Why did he need to find his uncle? How would he even do that?

He glanced at the ring in his hand.

" Then I will learn. . ." Suddenly the ring felt like it weighed a brick. In the back of his mind, Stiles decided. Taking a blind plunge into the unknown, he slipped the ring on. The moment it was secure on his middle finger, there was a sharp sting. Stiles hissed at the suddenness.

" The hell?" He tried to pull the ring off, but it wasn't moving. Not even an inch.

His heart started to pick up. A sudden sense of dread filled him. He pulled at the ring, but it just, wouldn't, move. The skull began to glow. Stiles body began to tingle. Breathing became labored. His heartbeat could be heard in his ears.

The rhythmic beating of his heart played in his ears as he fell to his knees. . . Then on his face. . .

And then, darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool time.

Scott kissed Alison in goodbye as they discussed the plan. Alison would get the keys from Gerard, and give them to Stiles. Stiles would sneak into the principles office and search for the bestiary. Hopefully they would be in there. If not, then they would probably have to sneak into the Argent's house.

So far the only problem was Stiles.

The omega had called and sent texts in the dozens, but he wasn't answering. He could have been sleeping? Stiles did look seconds from passing out before.

Or maybe it was something else. . .

A horrible thought weighed down on the wolf. What if the creature had something to do with this? As soon as that registered, Scott was jumping out of his window and running to the Stilinski house on all fours.

It was dark, so he didn't worry about being seen. Hell it barely even occur to him that there was a chance he could be seen. The need to protect his friend outweighed rational thinking.

Stiles bedroom window was closed. So Scott used the key hidden in the porch plant to get in. He took in scents first. Nothing smelled unusual. He gunned it for his best friends room. Brown eyes turned yellow in alarm as he saw Stiles passed out on the floor.

" Stiles!" He knelt by his prone friend. He rolled him over onto his back. Scott tried shaking the other teen awake. " Stiles! Stiles!" With not too much strength he slapped Stiles.

Stiles shot up like he got donkey kicked in the head. His breathing sound like a bag pipe being abused. When he saw that it was Scott next to him, he relaxed.

" Ugh. Jesus. . .Scott. . .What time is it?" Scott picked him up effortlessly, placing him on his bed.

" An hour and half before the game," Scott answered. His eyes going back to normal. " You scared the crap out of me Stiles. I tried calling you and texting, but you wouldn't answer. I thought the creature got to you or something. Never do that to me again."

" Okay. Okay." Stiles waved him off. " I'll be careful next time mom."

Scott noted how his friends face grew tight at the last part. He didn't poke at it. See that everything was alright, he gave Stiles a run down of the plan.

" So your boss was right about the bestiary."

" Yeah, Alison is sure Gerard keeps it locked up."

" Go to game. Take keys. Got it." Stiles ran a hand over his buzz cut. That's when Scott noticed a skull ring on his left middle finger.

" Oh, cool. Where'd you get the ring?"

Stiles yanked the thing of his finger as if it were on fire. He let out a relived sigh when it came off. Which confused and worried the hell out of Scott. On sloppy legs, Stiles got up and went to put the ring down on his desk.

" I'll meet you at the game. I'm going to take a shower first." Best friend intuition told the wolf something was wrong. But knowing Stiles, if it really was serious, he'd tell the wolf. So he wouldn't pry. Stiles will come to him if he needs Scott's help. Just like he did with him.

When the front door closed, Stiles went for the shower. One step forward and it felt like he was on a roller coaster. His bed was on his ceiling and desk standing vertically for a moment. He had to use nearby furniture for crutches.

He didn't bother with getting a towel or throwing his school clothes into the hamper in his room. Birthday suit came on, on the walk to the shower. The clothes carelessly thrown behind him.

Christ he felt so cold. Even when he put the water temperature high up. Almost to the point where you could cook a fucking lobster. His skin felt like tissue. His eyes sensitive to light. Stomach felt hollow like a tree trunk, but he wasn't hungry.

God, just moving felt straining.

To top it all off, he felt more exhausted than before he passed out.

He paused as he passed his full body mirror. With only a towel wrapped around his hips, Stiles got a full display of the whatthefuck that was currently his body.

Instead of pasty white skin, he looked like someone rolled him around in baby powder. His skin was a pale with a sickly gray tint to it. Dark circles underneath his eyes, making him look sleep deprived. And when looking close enough, he could see veins around his forehead, neck, hands, chest.

He looked awful. Diseased ridden. Like he should be in the hospital connected to a bunch of machines to keep him alive.

He might just do that. This had to be looked into. But when he gazed over at his clock, he really didn't have time. Which goes to show how much of a great bes friend he was, for putting Scott's plan above his own health.

Throwing on his red track suit, he drove to the game and arrived as everyone was getting ready. Finstock was yelling at Greenberg (as usual). He spotted Scott who was putting on his lacrosse gear. Jackson was talking to Danny. Still looking like a douche even in Stiles ill state.

After a few minutes when the bleachers are filled with parents and other people he saw Allison with her grandfather.

She spotted him, nodding once. The sign that the plan had begun. He could see the worry in her eyes. God did he look that terrible? About a few dozen people gave him that look on the way over.

The next few minutes that passed, were some of the most strenuous Stiles ever had. The crowd shouting, Finstock's yelling and whistle blowing, all knives stabbing into his ears. God, why was his hearing so sensitive? Not to mention his eyes could barely handle the field lights. He stared at the grass for most of it, avoid direct visual of the lights.

A hand clapped on his shoulder. " Everything alright Stilinski?" Stiles gazed up, surprised by coach's face filled with worry.

Was he imagining this? Had to be. . .

Stiles nodded in assurance. " Yeah, yeah. I'm cool coach."

" You kidding me Stilinski? You look paler then my anorexic cousin. You throw up on my field, and your picking it up!" Finstock left the bench to go blow his whistle and yell more. So much for worry.

Looking back at Allison, she already had eyes on him. Stiles got up and circled around the bleachers to where the hunters sat. Allison discreetly slid him the keys. He placed them in his pocket and slid back as everyone got up to cheer when Scott scored a point.

Half way to the principles office Stiles doubled over in the parking lot and emptied out his stomach all over the pavement. When had he even eaten today? Wiping his lips of saliva, he slowly all but limped to the school with his stomach in his hands.

He saw Lydia in her car, but ignored her. He was not feeling it at the moment. Which surprised him a little. Seeing as he would normally give up an arm to talk to her.

He searched the office. Nothing. He texted Scott. Stiles had to squint at the bright screen.

" Hello Stiles."

Looking up, the teen was met with a smiling Erica. The smile promised trouble, he knew. Her eyes were glowing that beta golden yellow.

Oh great. . .

Derek frowned as he watched Erica bring Stiles into the pool as he ordered. He had expected Erica having to drag the human here. Instead she had one arm around his waist and one of his arms around her shoulder.

She was helping him.

His frowned deepened and brows furrowed when he got a good look at the human. He was sweating heavily, which was odd with the cool weather. His black T-shirt clinging to his thin body in the process. It might have been the alphas imagination, but Stiles looked even more paler than usual. And he could see the veins underneath his skin without even having to enhance his vision.

To say that he looked ill was an understatement. It almost made Derek re-think the whole interrogation plan.

Almost.

" Stiles." Said teen then took notice of him. Erica helped him stand properly on his feet, then moved to Derek's side.

" What do you want Derek?" He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Derek briefly wondered if they would have to swing by the hospital.

" I want to know what you saw at the mechanics garage."

Stiles swayed on his feet a little before his legs bucked and he began to fall forward. Derek was quicker, catching the human in his arms before he hugged the floor.

" I think we should take him to the hospital," said Erica in a worried voice. Derek nodded. Before they could head for the door, a low hiss came from above. Both looked up to see something crawling out from the shadows of the upper bleachers.

It looked reptilian with a humanoid shape. Yellow slitted eyes, with scales a dark green, and translucent claws dripping some kind of slime. It had a long wide tail, that curled like a whip.

The creature jumped from the bleacher in front of them. A scared Eric jumped into fighting position. Derek cursed and the circumstances. It's tail shot forward, slapping Erica into the nearest wall head first. Knocking her out.

Fight or flight instincts came a knocking. Derek choose fight.

Without much of a choice, he threw Stiles into the pool. The creature tried hitting him with its tail, but Derek caught it. With his alpha strength he threw it across the room into a large mirror. Without missing a beat he dived into the pool after Stiles.

Across town on the other side of beacon hills, Alan Deaton paused in the middle of taking inventory. He heard a low vibrating sound coming from somewhere. Listening carefully he followed the sound. It led to his office.

The vets eyes widened as a thought passed in his head. Going behind his desk he moved the chair out of the way and went into the secret safe hidden underneath the floor boards. It had been years sconce he last went into the old thing.

When he opened it he sorted through the contents of the safe. All the supernatural and important items, til he found the source of the disturbance. A necklace of a black heart. The chain made of precious material, the heart linked to it was supernatural in element. Red lines danced across the dollar coin sized heart. It vibrated and humbled loudly, shaking the mans hand.

Deaton looked out the window at the half moon that peaked itself out past the clouds.

"Your son has awakened Claudia."


End file.
